Stupid Vending Machine
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Chris and PJ are on holiday together in Florida. Chris finds a vending machine in the hotel but his dollar gets eaten up so he tries to get the drink out himself, and ends up getting his hand stuck.


Chris didn't know how he had gotten himself into this mess... but he did.

Chris was currently on a holiday with his boyfriend, PJ. They've had a busy past couple of months so they decided to pack their suitcases and head off to Florida. They never really got to go on trips like this with each other so they were both very excited about it. They would be staying for two weeks. It was currently a Friday. They were spending the day at the hotel, figuring out what they were planning on doing for the first week.

Now here he was... with his hand stuck in vending machine. The machine had eaten his money, and he had gotten angry. All he wanted was a bloody drink.

Chris gave in and decided to call his boyfriend, who was up in their hotel room.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you just went to get a drink?" PJ asked.

"Um, well... I got myself in a situation. I'm stuck," Chris replied.

"Stuck? Where could you possibly be stuck?" PJ asked.

"Well, the vending machine ate my money, I got angry and now my hand is stuck and I can't get it out," Chris explained, blushing as he said the words. "Will you please come help me before someone sees me?" He asked, biting his lip slightly as he looked around.

PJ went into laughter. "How did you manage to get your hand stuck in a vending machine?"

"Peej! I'm being serious!" Chris whined. "Get your ass down here."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me where you are," PJ said as he walked out of the hotel room.

After Chris told PJ where he was, PJ immediately went down there.

"Sir, do you need help?" Chris looked over as soon as he heard a voice and saw a man.

"Uh, nope. No. I've got someone coming down. Thank you though," Chris told him.

"I've always see people get their hands stuck in movies... but never in real life have I," The man said. He couldn't help but chuckle. "How did you manage that, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked curiously, raising his eyebrows as he stared at Chris.

"I'm an idiot," Chris stated. He smiled innocently.

"Good luck kid," The man said before he walked away.

Chris groaned and rested his head against his arm. "Fucking hurry up PJ," He grumbled.

10 minutes later; PJ finally made it to where Chris was.

"You weren't joking," PJ said as he walked up to Chris.

"Finally! What took you so fucking long? Do you know how many people have walked past and laughed at me?" Chris asked angrily, looking up at PJ.

PJ chuckled. "There are a lot of vending machines in this hotel, you know?" He said.

"Will you please get me out?" Chris asked calmer.

"Yeah. Just one second-" PJ pulled out his phone and then he quickly took a picture of Chris.

"Peej! You did not just take a picture!" Chris yelled.

PJ laughed and he nodded his head. "Oh yes I did. There's no way I couldn't not take a picture of my boyfriend with his hand stuck in a vending machine," He smiled and then he finally walked over to Chris. "Okay. Let's get you out of there. This might hurt," He said, bending down.

"That's what she said," Chris said. He went into laughter.

"You're such an idiot," But he couldn't help but laugh along with Chris. "Here we go-" He grabbed Chris's arm. "You ready?" PJ asked, looking down at Chris.

"I've been ready for the past 10 minutes," Chris replied.

PJ rolled his eyes. "Fine-" He started to pull on Chris's arm, trying to get his hand out.

"Ow, Christ!" Chris whined. "I'm never using another vending machine again!"

"Why didn't you just use another dollar?" PJ asked, pulling on Chris's arm again.

"I didn't have another dollar, and I wanted my bloody drink. I'm thirsty," Chris whined. He yelped loudly as soon as PJ pulled his arm out of the vending machine, and they both fell onto the floor, with Chris landing on top of PJ. "I'm free!" Chris exclaimed as he looked at his arm.

"See. That wasn't so hard," PJ said, chuckling as he looked up at Chris.

Chris rolled his eyes as he looked down at PJ. "I'm gonna kill you if you post that picture online," He said. He looked down at his arm and pouted. "Ow. Bloody hell. That really does hurt," He whined as he rubbed his arm. He knew that his arm was going to be bruised later, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

PJ laughed and then he pushed Chris off of him, making him fall onto the floor. He then sat up and looked around in his pockets, trying to find some money for the vending machine. Chris obviously wanted his drink, and PJ wasn't going to let him walk away with nothing after all of that.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as he looked up at PJ.

"Well, I'm getting you that drink that you wanted so fucking badly that you had to get your hand stuck in the bloody vending machine," PJ told him as he stood up from the ground. "What drink?" He asked calmly as he looked down at Chris.

"Pepsi," Chris answered. He raised his eyebrows as he watched PJ.

PJ put the dollar bill into the vending machine and then he waited a few seconds before the bottle of Pepsi finally came out. He bent down and grabbed it, and then handed it to Chris. "Piece of cake. Easy," He said. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look on Chris's face.

"Show off," Chris grumbled as he took the drink.

"Don't be jealous," PJ laughed and pulled Chris up from the ground. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very. Thank you," Chris said. He grabbed PJ's hand and then they walked back to their room.

It was less than five minutes later when Chris was sitting on his and PJ's bed, looking through his twitter. It was then when he realized that PJ had posted the picture of him with his arm stuck up in the vending machine, and he noticed how ridiculous he looked.

"I said not to post that stupid picture!" Chris yelled. He rolled his eyes when he heard PJ laughing from the bathroom. "I hate you." He whined.

"I couldn't not post it," PJ said as he walked out of the bathroom. "It's a classic."

"I look like an idiot," Chris said as he looked up at PJ.

"You always look like an idiot," PJ said as he crawled onto the bed.

"Hey!" Chris pouted and crossed his arms against his chest.

PJ laughed as he crawled over to Chris, giving him a kiss. "You know you still love me."

Chris stuck his tongue out at PJ, and then he looked back down at the picture PJ had tweeted earlier. "Stupid vending machine. I hate vending machines,"

PJ rolled his eyes playfully and then he gently wrapped his arms around Chris and kissed him again. He knew that Chris was embarrassed about it, but he also didn't want him to be upset... especially while they were on holiday together. "It's okay. People find it adorable... you know? Typcial Chris," He said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No. But they are right. This is something that you would totally do," PJ smirked slightly.

"If anyone was to get their hand stuck in a vending machine... it would be me," Chris agreed.


End file.
